


Thunderstruck

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [15]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan gets jealous, the skies grow dark, and an ominous rumble creeps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> O is for Odei, which in Basque mythology, is a genie of thunder, and the personification of stormclouds.

Dan still wonders how none of them figured it out. It seems obvious to him. The three month long storm started the day Dan found out about Max’s new boyfriend, and didn’t end until they broke up. And it followed them, wherever Dan and his foul mood were, so was the storm. Every time Kyle was around, or Max mentioned him, there would be three to seven minutes of constant thunder, directly above their heads. It’s a miracle they didn’t figure it out.

In the end, it’s Josh that figures it out. Dan’s been in a foul mood all day, for no reason, not that he can figure out, at least, anyway. Josh has been sitting in the back room of the bus, being the only one smart enough to avoid Dan and his mood. After a while, though, he appears, with a confused look on his face.

“Um,this is going to sound mad, but I think the storm is following us,” he comments, and three of them give him bewildered looks. “I swear, the sky behind us is blue and sunny, but the sky above us and about a mile in front is horrendous, and every time we move, the sky behind us clears up,” he continues, and Max laughs.

“Maybe it’s Dan’s bad mood, like in cartoons, he’s got a cloud over his head,” he giggles, and they join in, apart from Dan, who’s giving him a look that could kill.

“Shut the fuck up,” He snaps, and thunder rumbles above their heads, only adding to their laughter. Suddenly, Josh goes quiet, a thoughtful look on his face.

“This isn’t the first time, either. Remember that time a while ago, when it didn’t stop raining for months? It was only ever raining when Dan was around, and the thunder only happened when-”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Dan cuts him off with a snarl, and the loudest rumble of thunder any of them have ever heard erupts directly above their heads.

“Fucking hell, he’s right, it is you,” Matt comments, but Chris is focused on something else.

“What was he going to say? Whatever he was about to say really pissed you off, and I want to know what it was,” he insists, and Josh looks between them, conflicted.

“Don’t you dare. You swore you wouldn’t say anything. You will lose every ounce of trust I ever gave you, if you even think about opening your mouth,” Dan growls, and Josh sighs defeatedly, and keeps his mouth shut, but Chris figures it out on his own.

“It was whenever Max mentioned Kyle. The storm lasted the whole time they were together, and the thunder happened when Max mentioned him,” he comments, and the three of them look at Dan in confusion. Josh expects Dan to deny it, and he’s going to, but the two and a half minute long roll of thunder makes it impossible.

They sit in silence, Dan refusing to look at anyone, until the deafening thunder passes, and a thought occurs to Matt.

“That’s why you’ve been in such a foul mood all day, Max has been talking about how he’s thinking of asking that guy out,” he voices, and a short rumble of thunder, sounding much like a growl, answers him.

“I’m not talking about this,” Dan mumbles, and stands to leave, but Josh stops him.

“Just tell us one thing, what are you?” He asks, and Dan sighs.

“I’m an Odei, a kind of genie thing that controls thunder, and we’re… Kind of the personification of storms or stormclouds, it’s kind of hard to explain,” he tells them, curling in on himself slightly. “Can I go now?” He asks softly, and Josh nods, moving to let him pass.

They let Dan hide in his bunk for the rest of the afternoon, then Max goes to talk to him. They think things are going well, when the storm eases off, but a few minutes later, the storm doesn’t come back, but deafening thunder starts, and keeps going, for almost an hour. They’re worried that the thunder was drowning out arguing, but they realise how wrong they are, when, ten minutes after the thunder stops, Max comes down from the bunks, pink cheeked and looking a little too happy with himself. He grabs two bottles of water from the fridge, answering their knowing grins with a wink, and heads back up.

They’re glad the two of them got their act together, but from that day on, Josh can’t help but think it’s weird, every time he hears thunder, and knows exactly what they’re up to.


End file.
